


Hunch

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 7 (Ten Edition) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Prophetic Visions, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Ten siempre ha tenido visiones de cosas que sucederían en el futuro y ha vivido su vida entorno a estas visiones; no obstante, nadie sabe que las tiene.





	Hunch

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para Dahiro, que ganó uno de mis infames juegos de twitter.

_ Frío. Oscuridad. Olor a tierra mojada. Gotas de lluvia que caían sobre él y lo calaban hasta los huesos. Unos pasos resonaron en la oscuridad, reverberando en el silencio de la noche. Cerca. Cada vez más cerca. Miró su móvil. 10 de septiembre de 2019, 21:03. Un escalofrío provocado por un aliento en su nuca._

Ten se despertó de golpe con el corazón en la boca y la sensación en su piel de aquella respiración contra su nuca todavía presente. Tratando de recuperar un ritmo normal de respiración el chico parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor, descubriéndose en la biblioteca, con un libro gigantesco abierto ante él en el cual se había quedado profundamente dormido. El chico cogió su botella de agua y bebió un poco porque la garganta se le había quedado seca y, cuando tragó, buscó en su memoria reciente el sueño que acababa de tener… un sueño que no era como los demás, un sueño que sabía que se iba a hacer realidad porque siempre había sido así.

Ten tenía visiones cuando dormía. No siempre que dormía las tenía, pero sí en ocasiones. Y las visiones siempre eran sueños mucho más vívidos que los normales, por lo que podía diferenciar unos de otros. Aquel sueño que había tenido iba a suceder sí o sí, porque cada vez que había tenido una visión, aunque hubiera tratado de evitar que sucediera lo que había visto, aquello siempre le acababa llegando antes o después. Ten había aprendido a vivir con ello… pero no quitaba que no le gustara lo que la visión le había mostrado que le pasaría aquel día.

El chico miró su teléfono móvil cuando vibró por una notificación, dándose cuenta de que en la pantalla se encontraba aquel día que había visto en su visión. Solo le quedaban unas horas para que lo que había visto sucediera y Ten inspiró hondo para tratar de calmar de nuevo su corazón, que había vuelto a latir rápidamente por el miedo.

—¿Pasa algo? —escuchó en ese momento una voz junto a él. Ten se giró para encontrarse a su lado a KunHang—. Tienes mala cara.

—No es nada —murmuró en respuesta—. Solo… he tenido un mal presentimiento hoy.

KunHang lo conocía desde siempre, pero aún así, éste no sabía lo de sus visiones porque Ten se lo había guardado para él. No quería ser un bicho raro. No quería que la gente lo abandonara si les contaba aquello.

—Me da mala espina cuando dices eso —replicó el chico—. Siempre aciertas con tus malos presentimientos.

—Espero que este no sea más que eso, un mal presentimiento —dijo Ten, deseándolo de verdad, aunque supiera que aquello no estaba en su mano.

~

Cuando salió de la facultad eran pasadas las nueve menos cuarto de la noche y el cielo que por la mañana era claro cuando había salido de la residencia, en aquellos momentos estaba completamente encapotado con una densa capa de nubes. Ten no se había llevado paraguas y, por la escena que había visto en su visión esa tarde, sabía perfectamente que iba a acabar calado hasta los huesos, así que, simplemente suspiró y se resignó a que su destino lo llevara hasta su visión, echando a andar hacia la parada del metro más cercana para volver a su residencia. Apenas había salido del campus de la universidad cuando el agua comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre él.

Ten echó a correr, no queriendo estar demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia y pasó calles y calles y a gente corriendo igualmente a refugiarse o abriendo sus paraguas. La lluvia se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, más intensa… y un rayo cayó del cielo, provocando una luz cegadora y un estruendo demasiado intenso justo después. El chico se detuvo por la impresión de que aquello hubiera pasado bastante cerca de él y, unos segundos después, las luces de la calle y de los edificios circundantes comenzaron a apagarse.

Su visión estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

Frío. Oscuridad. Olor a tierra mojada. Gotas de lluvia que caían sobre él y lo calaban hasta los huesos. Unos pasos resonaron en la oscuridad, reverberando en el silencio de la noche. Cerca. Cada vez más cerca. Miró su móvil. 10 de septiembre de 2019, 21:03. Un escalofrío provocado por un aliento en su nuca.

—¿Estás bien? —una pregunta jadeada contra su cuello por una voz que Ten conocía a la perfección a la vez que sobre él dejaba de caer la lluvia—. Me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo y me acordé que habías tenido un mal presentimiento, así que, salí de la facultad para ver si podía pillarte de camino a casa y que no te empaparas.

Ten se giró, sintiendo cómo su acelerado corazón por el susto iba calmándose poco a poco hasta quedarse totalmente tranquilo cuando vio a KunHang tras él, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó sus brazos al cuello del chico y se abrazó fuertemente a él notando el alivio recorrer todo su sistema nervioso al saber que la visión que había tenido se había hecho realidad de la mejor forma que podía haberlo hecho.

—¿Tanto te alegras de que esté aquí? —le cuestionó KunHang, con un tono divertido.

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuró Ten en respuesta, apretándose mucho más contra el cuerpo de su chico y dejando un leve beso en su cuello.


End file.
